


Persona: Tales of Tentomushi and Kuro Neko

by RirikaLyn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Persona 4
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Lots of drama, Romance, Shadows - Freeform, Souji x Rise, Yu x Rise, double identity, miraculous but in persona 4, mostly for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RirikaLyn/pseuds/RirikaLyn
Summary: Rise Kujikawa is a 15 year-old freshman at Yasogami high, a normal teen girl with a normal life… Well, as normal as it can be for an idol her age. Within her copious amounts of balancing school, concerts, and her social life… There’s a secret fourth responsibility that no one knows about.She’s a superhero of Inaba known as Tentomushi, whose job is to save not only the rural town, but the world from an evil mysterious force, who uses Midnight Channel to cause murders. She isn’t alone though, as her partner Kuro Neko fights alongside her to put an end to the massacre.
Relationships: Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, Kujikawa Rise/Seta Souji, Rise Kujikawa/Yu Narukami
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> T/N
> 
> Tentomushi = Ladybug
> 
> Kuro Neko = Black Cat (Chat Noir)
> 
> This is mainly for fun, so if some things don't make sense, you can tell me below :p

“Kurooo! Now!”

The twin-tailed heroine shouted as she slid in-between the space of shadow’s legs, tripping them with her yoyo’s thick and resilient string before climbing on top to apprehend their arms with the same string. From there, her black and white partner lounged at them, claws sharpened and a dark flame in his palm. 

“You aren’t getting away from me, you damn monster!” The cat shouted as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop to reach the two.

The ambush worked too efficiently this time, the two able to catch their prey before they did any noticeable damage. The shadow, shielding itself in dark and violet cloaks, struggled against the girl, irritated at its capture, but her yoyo’s string was too sturdy. Her ally finally managed to scratch through the relatively coarse clothing and grabbed the badge attached to its chest. It crumbled in his palm as the flame consumed its form, a butterfly emerging from the ruins and fluttering from the scene before it could make any noteworthy progress.

“No more evil-doing for you, little shadow.” The top of the yoyo’s shutter opened with a tap, and its wielder spun it with all her force before capturing the corrupt butterfly, trapping it as its shutter closed on it. She smiled, and with a few seconds passing by, then tapped it open once more, only for the butterfly, free of negative energy, to flutter away.

“Bye-bye, little butterfly.~” The young girl hummed before turning her gaze back to the cat, who was returning the smile.

He approached her with his expression still as vivid, taking hold of her gloved hand with ease. As he brought the hand up to his lips, he gave the knuckles a quick peck before his expression turned into a grin, awaiting her reaction. “Good work as always, my little bug,” he spoke with softness and gracefulness, admittedly forgetting about the civilians they just de-evilized a moment ago.

“Really, kitty? Right in front of our helpless little victim?” She giggled before snagging her hand away and haughtily walking up to the officer, who was devoid of the negative energy. “What am I gonna do with you?” she held her hand out for the officer who was frantically looking around, visibly worried.

“A-Are you Tentomushi and Kuro Neko? Is my family okay?!” the officer gripped her hand for support and pulled himself up, squeezing a little too tightly for comfort. A strange beeping-like sound soon began to play in recession, the source coming from the so-called Kuro Neko. He stared at the paws on his ring, which were counting down how much time he had before he transformed back.

“It seems I have to refill my power, what a shame. We’ll be continuing this conversation later my… purrincess.~” Seeing as it was his time to go, he gave one last charismatic look before he waved, jumping from roof to roof, soon disappearing from their view.

Tentomushi shook her head, sighing at his lame flirt attempts before taking the officer into her arms. “I’ll update him later. For now, let’s get you off this roof so we can talk, okay?” the polka dotted girl flashed a cute wink before jumping off the roof, zipping away as she held onto the man.

This was just another normal day for the heroes. It could be considered the daily grind at this point.

-

Where are my manners?! I am  _ so  _ sorry for forgetting to introduce myself!

My name is Rise Kujikawa, a freshman at the school Yasogami High. I’m 15 years-old and, well, I’m an idol to put it simply. A pretty big deal, right? Besides that, I’m your average teenage girl, who has normal hobbies and a normal life. Everything is as you’d expect… But I have a secret. One that no one can know.

I’m a ladybug-themed superhero, dubbed Tentomushi by the public. I was chosen to be the wielder of this ladybug persona, and so I use the abilities gifted to me to fight for the greater good against the Midnight Channel killer. This individual must have a mind-controlling persona, considering how they brainwash others to do their dirty work… it’s disgusting. He indoctrinates by using their own negative emotions against themselves, and making their flaws at its peak, giving them the strength they could use to hurt clothes badly. The stronger the emotions, the stronger their power. It’s manipulation and plain cruel, so I’ll do whatever I can to make sure this person’s behind bars, and make them pay for their crimes.

Of course, I’m not alone as well. I have my faithful partner in crime, Kuro Neko! He has silver hair, and he’s a cat-themed hero. He received his powers at the same time as I did, so whoever it was that gave them to us… they must’ve really trusted us both. Anyways! He has a crush on me, and wants to know my identity, but, well… I can’t return his feelings, because I like someone else. Knowing each other’s identities is forbidden as well, because it’s possible the person behind the crimes comes after our loved ones, and forces us to give up our personas. It’d be ultra mega bad news if that were to happen! Although it hurts him, he understands. We don’t let personal feelings get in the way of our work.

You know who else has silver hair and loves cats though…? Yu Narukami-senpai~! He’s a junior in Yasogami High, so pretty much one year over me. He’s so kind and gentle, he cares so much about others… Just seeing him puts such a huge grin on my face! I’d love to ask him out, but I can’t… I always fumble my words and act so clumsy around him, it’s so embarrassing. Plus, he gets millions of confessions per day already, I guess that’s normal when you’re as handsome and perfect as him. I hate how he constantly says I’m just a friend though… I mean! I’m glad to be his friend, but I don’t think he feels anything major for me… But that could change any day, any moment. I’ll keep doing my best!

And… That’s about it from me. The world is a dark and cruel place, and it’s full of injustice, of pain… But even so, I want to protect it. My friends, my family, all my loved ones, I accepted the task of becoming Tentomushi for them.

Kuro Neko and I… We’ll defend this world we cherish, and defeat the evil lurking within.


	2. Chapter 2: Destinies Intertwine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journeys of heroes always start somewhere. Here's where our duo began.

_ “Welcome to the Velvet Room… a place that exists between dream and reality, mind and matter.” Multiple shades of blue appeared into view, ranging from azure to a deep midnight color. In the middle of the strange car-like vehicle was a short and elderly man, his elbows placed on a round table with a miniature blue cloth covering it. His attire consisted of a professional suit with a perfectly straightened tie. The top of his head contained no hair, but the back had white, straight strands that reached down to the nape of his neck. _

_ The design of the vehicle was narrow yet big enough to fit a decent amount of people within. Near the entrance were a selection of glass cups, a diverse selection of shapes and forms to fit uncatering tastes for those who arrive. Upon finishing the inspection, it can be inferred this is a limbo of some sort. The elder man’s slender fingers laid under his chin as he inspected the newcomer with an unsettling yet harmless grin. In between his elbows sat a box with multiple drawers, ones that seem to contain contents, contents that seemed important. Before observing it closely, a voice cut through the beckoning silence. _

_ “A tale of two heroes whose paths have crossed purely from chance make their way into Inaba, the rural town I’m sure you know of. With their destinies merging, our selfless protagonists must fight their way through a vicious fog that begins to cloud this small town, catching the perpetrator before the world succumbs to the evil force.” An undetected presence revealed itself, one who was sitting next to the old man on a different seat, coated with comfy blue cushions. This voice was more soothing, contrary to the coarse voice heard earlier. It was a young yet tall woman, who had entrancing and mysterious, golden eyes with snow-white hair. Her fashion was a blue dress that matched with the setting of the room, a long pair of black stockings that went all the way up on her legs, and a stern pair of azure high heels. _

_ A thick, dusty old book laid in her lap- one that looked like a grimoire of sorts. Her lipstick-coated smirk turned towards the guest, withholding a positive attitude towards the newcomer. Her lavishly long nails smoothly rubbed against the markings of the cover, positioning them to open to the first page of the book. _

_ “I’m absolute that you’re curious, dying to know where this story goes,” the woman continued on, turning her gaze back to the ancient book. “Let us start from the very beginning… Back to where it all began. In due time then, you will understand who we are.” _

_ The woman opened to the first page of the book, a bright light soon engulfing the room. “Now, let’s get started, shall we?” _

* * *

The crowd was roaring throughout the stadium of Shibuya, a continuous chanting of a certain name ringing nonstop, making its way to the backstage area. Different kinds of people with different kinds of tasks bustled through, rushing to make the time before the crowd would get tired of waiting. All besides one person was working hard to make it, and it was Rise Kujikawa. It was her fourth gig already, attracting popularity effortlessly due to her natural looks and voice. She stood in front of her dressing room’s mirror, her bangs hiding her eyes and the professionally done makeup done by her team. She had a white and pink idol dress with a neat black ribbon over her chest, tied neatly and beautifully. Over her head was a headset with a microphone attached, the headphones hidden for the most part by her twin tails.

The chanting that continued to play, as if it was a recording, rang in her ears like an annoying bell. No, it wasn’t her name, it was her stage name. The one everyone preferred to the real her. She had no friends, constantly bullied until she became an idol, and even then, they wanted her around to have something to brag about.

“Risette!”

“Risette!”

“Risette!”

_ Just be quiet already… I heard you the first time.  _ Her negative thoughts intrude her mind, blocking out the noise before she went completely static. The prodding silence was abruptly ended when her producer, Mr. Inoue, broke through her dressing room door without a knock. The crowd’s roaring grew with that single action, causing her irritation to fume further.

“Rise, we have to start  _ now _ . This gig is too massive to miss, your popularity’s gonna skyrocket, trust me.” Her manager in his suit smirked confidently, feeling fairly proud to be the manager of such a big deal. Rise nodded but remained in the chair, reluctant to head out there. After a quick ponder session, she picked herself up from her seat and walked past the young manager. He felt something was off about her, but it was too late to ask. He’d have to ask what’s wrong after the show, they wouldn’t want to miss this performance after all. The moment they were shoulder-to-shoulder, Rise stopped her pacing and whispered a line that brought immense worry to the manager’s face.

“I quit.”

Before Mr. Inoue could respond properly, Rise jumped out of the room, bearing the happiest face as she skipped towards the stage, her eyes shining visibly with excitement. Was it a mood change? No, it was Risette, the façade Rise used to please others, and give them the positivity they desired.

Once she arrived at the stage, her fellow idols were in their rightful spots, waving at the crowd and paying them plenty of nice comments. Rise turned her gaze towards the huge groups of fans before jumping into the open gap on stage, her spot in the formation. She adjusted her microphone and got ready to get the concert rolling.

“Thank you soooo much my wonderful fans! Let’s get along and have the best time of our life~! Come on girls, let’s rock their worlds!”

* * *

Days passed after the concert of Rise Kujikawa, and seemingly her final gig for the time being. Her fans were devastated upon hearing the news of an indefinite hiatus, and they wished the best for her health. Some unhealthy fans were a little more upset than they should’ve been, and they stalked her social media momentarily until she had to private them all. She wasn’t exactly sure why she had those accounts to begin with, as she had no friends.

Before making her accounts private, she posted a status update on how she was moving to Inaba, a small town residing within Tokyo. It was right next to Shibuya, but the train expenses were still costly due to being a long ride. Posting that update turned out to be a mistake, as now all of her fans in Inaba would know she’s there, and the only person in Inaba with the last name of Kujikawa was her grandmother. It was quickly deciphered by the public that Rise was living at the tofu shop owned by her grandmother Mrs. Kujikawa.

Going out in public without being recognized was nearly impossible, and she desperately needed to reapply to school. The niche town was relatively tiny, so walking to her desired school would be a piece of cake.

As she browsed the wardrobe in her room, she continued thinking, how could she lower her chances of being spotted? Her closet was full of all kinds of pretty designs, mainly for photoshoots or special occasions, not much was really casual. As she reached for a loose black jacket and magenta capris, a brash thought crossed her mind. What if she dressed really lousy and with sunglasses? Surely, no one would think a sloppily dressed teen could be Risette. She quickly got herself dressed and undid her twin tails, before slapping the glasses on dramatically.

“...Pfff, this is kind of fun… I should do this more often.” Rise snickered to herself before heading downstairs to the closed tofu shop, waving at her grandmother who was preparing some ingredients before opening up. “Grandma, I’m gonna finish applying to Yasogami, thanks for signing most of the paperwork,”- she gratefully thanked her elderly, before desiring to say more - “and… Sorry for causing so many paparazzi to show up, I’ll try to stay hidden so they eventually go away.” She hung her head, feeling guilty for her sudden appearance disrupting the once tranquil life of her grandmother. The elder woman turned her fragile form to the apologetic teen and flashed a smile to make her feel better. “You don’t hafta feel guilty ‘bout that sweetie, I’m more than happy to have you around, ‘long as you occasionally help out,” she returned to mending her ingredients. “Now go ‘n finish that enrollment so you have an excuse to get out the house more.”

“Thank you grandma, seriously, you’re the best. See you in a few hours.” Rise walked towards the door, snatching her mini purse off the coat hanger before exiting through the sliding jingling door. Right before she left her sight of view, she shouted out proudly, “oh, love you by the way!” before hastily sliding the door closed and making her way out.

* * *

Surprisingly, the disguise turned out to be exceptional. No one was able to detect Rise throughout her walk, it was peaceful to say the least. She wasn’t disturbed for an autograph for once, and she stepped into the scampering school halls without attracting attention. At last, she arrived at Yasogami High. Nothing about the school was extraordinary, only for the fact that it was the only high school in Inaba. Once she stepped into the headmaster’s office, not even he was able to recognize her until she said who she was. Pleased with how the enrollment turned out, she left the school just as the bell rang, signaling the students to head home.  _ That timing is peculiar, isn’t it?  _ she thought to herself, unable to hold her smile back. It reminded her of how school life used to be, and how she yearned to return to it, without the bullying of course.

Rise was about to leave the premise, stretching her arms until a timid yet stern voice called out to her.

“You’re Rise Kujikawa, aren’t you?” the slim boy with blue hair and a detective-like cap spoke out with confidence, making sure no one but Rise heard him. She stopped dead in her tracks, the surprise making her fumble to the side like a klutz. “Woouhhh-- ahh!” she steadily fixed her posture back to being straight-up, fake coughing two times before changing the tone of her voice.

“You’ve got the wrong gal… Err, I’m… Naoto!” she blurted out the first female name that popped up into her head. The slim boy stared at the only-slightly taller girl before cocking his head to the side in amusement. “What an amusing coincidence. My name is Naoto as well. Naoto Shirogane, to be specific. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” His lips curled into a slight smile, enjoying Rise’s mixed reaction.

Wait a hot minute…  _ The  _ Naoto Shirogane? The detective prince who’s solved a multitude of investigations, including a few crime cases as well? It makes sense why he knew who she was now. That means Rise wouldn’t be the only celebrity at this school, which frankly, blew a breeze of relief over her. Seeing no point in fighting back, she kept her response short and to the point.

“Listen, don’t tell anyone who I am, please? Going through public without a disguise is painful enough, I don’t want people knowing I applied to their local high school or something.” She pleaded, clasping both of her hands together in a dramatic manner. Detectives are mysterious and secretive people, so all should be swell, right?

“It does indeed baffle me how no one was able to see past that obvious disguise, but yes, I won’t tell a soul. I’ve had my fair share of fame after all,” he tipped his cap downwards before turning his back to the idol, making his way down the minuscule hill calmly. “It’s about time I get going now, I have to return home. Let’s speak again sometime soon, when you’re officially enrolled.”

Rise’s eyes lightly lit up. Wow… the prince detective himself was interested in an idol like her? To say she only felt slightly touched would be an understatement. She might be able to make a genuine friend, which excited her to no end. She waved both of her hands excitedly, wanting to give a heartfelt reaction. “See you at school then, new friend!” she giggled as she repeated her waving gestures.

Naoto simply scoffed in a friendly as a response and gave a small wave, making his way back home. Rise followed him for only a second before taking a different route.

* * *

Rise’s day went from happy to splendid from that small interaction. She had a friend, a real friend. It was too early to assume, but Rise was too happy to care. A thought soon crossed her mind, how she ought to celebrate this event with a little snack. Her idol career was on hiatus, so holding back on pleasantries was an option no longer. There was no better place to shop for food other than Junes. When Rise watches TV in her room, she hears that infectious and cheerful tune at least every 10 minutes.

_ Every day is great at your Junes! _

The catchy tune began to replay in her head nonstop, in which she started humming it as she browsed the store.

Despite how satisfied she felt with her new life, something was off the moment she left Yasogami. It felt like someone was following her, but she did her best to ignore the feeling. There wasn’t any way that a stalker found her out, Naoto agreed to keep it a secret. It was evident that she couldn’t stay here for long, so she ordered her food from the Junes court as quickly as possible. The grilled hot dog she requested finished, feeling the humid steam secrete from the cracks of the aluminum foil. It put her anxious feelings at ease as she took the hot dog into her hand, handing over the proper amount of yen due as she did. She sped walked towards elevators in the area, hoping to lose the potential stalker who was trailing her. For some reason, their presence increased more than ever, prompting Rise to repeatedly press the elevator button in hopes of getting it to work faster.

_ Come on, come on… I was having such a good day too. _ Her thoughts were interrupted when a firm, masculine hand was placed on her shoulder.  _ Oh no, this is it, isn’t it…? _

She braced herself for another horrid, foul-smelling fan who’d probably ask her out on a date, as per usual. Instead, when she turned around, she saw the complete opposite.

A tall, young man with dark silver hair towered over her, his face carrying the most gentle of smiles. His hair was in an extremely neat bowl cut, and his silver eyes were brighter than his hair, clear as crystals. He had to have been at least an entire inch taller than her. He wore the male Yasogami High winter outfit, the middle of the sweater unbuttoned, and his neck collar fully popped out. Rise found herself staring in total awe, unsure if this was a dream or if God really sent down an angel. She unknowingly stared into his eyes for a whole minute, which made the boy extremely uneasy.

He coughed awkwardly and put his hand into his pocket, pulling out a pink rabbit phone charm. Afterward, he gently placed it into her hands, doing his best to make sure she wasn’t uncomfortable.

“Hey, you dropped this earlier at Yasogami’s gates. I’ve been looking for an opportunity to return it to you, sorry if I scared you.”

Even his voice was amazing. It was so deep, so masculine, yet it was so soothing, as if it was an ocean rocking her to sleep.

She placed the charm back into her pocket, her face still in shock. Finally realizing how creepy she was, she finally spoke up. “T-Thanks… It means a lot… Who are you? It seems like we’ll be going to the same high school… Eheh…” she awkwardly giggled, unable to act professional in this situation.

The tall boy blinked, surprised she wanted to get to know him already. He was flattered, no, in fact, he was exquisite. He loved making new friends at any given chance. Without hesitation, he replied, “I’m Yu Narukami, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reads and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This was just the introduction, and latter chapters will be longer with more detail. :p


End file.
